


Mother/Daughter Fun

by Victor2K



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian, Orgy, Yuri, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-parter story about an evening where The Totally Spies and their mother managed to knew each other more than they thought they were...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, which is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: F/F, F/F/F, oral, anal  
Subject: Totally Spies  
Characters involved: Gabriella/Stella/Carmen  
Author: Victor2K

Totally Spies – Mother-Daughter Day off (Part I)

(Note: This episode is placed after the “Totally Busted” episodes of 4th season of Totally Spies show. You can see that the women trio knows about their daughters’ job at WOOHP. So, no questions about that ok?)

“This house is a mess! How those girls can live in such a place like that?”

It was the statement of a redhead woman, apparently in her early forties or thereabouts, known as Gabriella, the mother of Sam, who lived on that cozy Beverly Hills villa with her best friends, Clover and Alex. Each of the women were the exactly “older clones” of their children,

“They are teenagers, how do you expect they can leave a place without any mess?” Asked Carmen, mother of Alex, who went with Gabriella and Stella (Clover’s mother) to their house to start a so promised “Mother-Daughter Weekend”, a time to share with their lovely daughters.

“But a teenager can have sense of leaving a house clean.” said Stella, before opening an exception to her daughter “Well, except for Clover, of course”, she said with some bite. The women walked inside the house, looking at the places where clothing pieces and pizza boxes could be seen. Carmen even found dirty socks on the couch.

“Eww…They could find a time between their assignments to get this place in order”, making a comment about the job of girls as secret agents of the organization known as WOOHP, which Carmen and the other ladies were very much aware of..

Looking at the place, the trio observed that the girls were living a fun life inside that villa as they could see CDs, music and movie DVDs, videogames and even a few beer cans,. The mothers suspected that the girls might be getting their “adult life moments”, being all alone in that house. The only thing they did not like was the disorganization of the place. Even Sam, the most straight-laced and to a considerable extent the “cleaning obsessive” girl, wasn’t collaborating.

“That’s it! I am done with it! Where is that broom!?” Carmen protested.

“Are you out of your mind, Carmen?” Stella protested “The girls left this all dirty, but you can’t clean here without their authorization”

“Well, we see that Carmen had another of that ‘Monica moments!”, the redhead joked, quoting the character of “Friends”.

“Ha ha ha. You are so funny, girls. But I will not be standing up here seeing this mess in front of my eyes”, declared Carmen, holding a broom and a bucket in her hands, as Stella and Gabriella thought she was getting freaky. “And don’t look at me with those faces. Grab some water, cleaning products, and let’s go!” she said to the blonde and the redhead ones, making her sense of urgency crystal clear.

So, without much opposition, the trio of ladies went to clean that house, in manner of doing a nice surprise to their children. Each one of the women went to the rooms and made the service with the objective of making everything shining and clean.

Everything was going on perfectly until Carmen went to Alex’s bedroom. While cleaning, she tried to pick up something of her bed, and the Latin woman found a magazine with a boy and a girl in summer outfit  
“’The Hunk and the Beach Bunny’…I didn’t knew that Alex was fan of fotonovela” Carmen said to herself before opening the mag. When she saw the content, she noticed it bore no resemblance to an ordinary fotonovela.

“What is that!? Is...These two….oh…OH MY GOD!” She shouted to almost the entire Beverly Hills to listen. Stella and Gabriella went quickly to the room fearing that something bad had happened to their friend. They were not entirely wrong.

“Carmen! What’s going on?” The blonde woman desperately asked  
“Did you hurt yourself?” Gabriella also asked.

“Look at that” Carmen showed the magazine to both women, who had the same surprise when looking the material of the publication.

“Oh! This is so…where did you found that?” Stella wanted to know  
“Under Alex’s bed.”  
“Under Alex’s bed? How?” The redhead was surprised to hear such answer.

“I was picking up some garbage that she have left there, so I reached to this magazine and this…uh…erm...how can I say it…” Carmen explained, but did not complete her sentence, as she thought of a word to define the content of the publication.  
“Erotic?” The blonde woman suggested, as the redhead did it too, “Pornographic?

“Filthy. I was saying that: this filthy material. This is not suitable for a girl of such age as Alex!”  
“Oh my God! Oh My God!” Gabriella used a bit of irony in her declaration. “Did you live in the 1920s? You know that girls like Alex know stuff like that. They are not dumb on sexual matters; girls are very clued up these days.”  
“Not my Alex, definitely. She would tell me if she were having sex with someone else. And, anyway, she is not capable of reading such things like that” The Latin mother tried to defend her daughter, but the other two women didn’t buy her explanation.

“How can you be sure of that? The last thing girls can do is tell to their mothers that they are having sex!” Stella said.

“Yeah. So, how this ended up under Alex’s bed, huh?” Gabriella asked, holding the mag.  
“I want to hear a reasonable explanation of that” Stella stated, looking kind of mean to Carmen. Without any reason that could explain away the discovery, the woman went into a stutter.

“Is t-that…w-well…she could…anyway, it doesn’t matter! The only thing that matters is that it is not supposed to be here.”

“What is the problem? Alex is a teenager, and teenagers want to discover about these things, it’s normal”, Gabrielle said, pretty much defending Alex.  
“Huh? And if this would end up into Sam’s room instead of Alex?” challenged Carmen, face to face to the redhead.  
“Samantha and I are open on this subject. We have discussed a lot about sex and stuff. I would see as normal if it was Sam being the owner of the magazine. My Sam is a very sensible girl, unlike some I could mention”, she said pointedly as she looked at Clover’s mother.

“You two are exaggerating over the subject.” Stella cut the arguments as she got the mag and started to see the pics and show it to the other women. “Look, it’s a man having sex with a woman, just that, and…” she said before going through and seeing photos of threesomes and lesbian sex, which certainly got a reaction out of her as she shouted “Oh My God!”  
“Let me see that!” Carmen took again the mag and saw those pictures, along with Gabrielle. “My goodness. So my daughter can be…into…into…”  
“You mean that she dig girls too?” The blonde woman didn’t wait any longer to say.   
“Don’t say that!” The Latin woman protested  
“Well, if there are girls fucking in this magazine, it means that your daughter might be a little lesbian”, Stella declared, seeming to want to provoke.  
“Wait a minute, you bitch!” Carmen tried to jump on Stella, but Gabriella went in front of her. “Please, stop you two! I said STOP! NOW!” She put herself between the two women.

“You both are acting like two kids, my goodness. And what’s the problem if Alex or other girls are looking at that. There are a lot of men who buy this because of women fucking. And if Carmen’s daughter also wants to sleep with girls, what is the problem? We are in the 21st century, dammit!!” Gabriella preached to the other women, who looked too embarrassed to look at her and mumbled a softly spoken “I’m sorry” after that speech.  
“And, so to speak, the only thing that this magazine made us do is argue and make me get horny”, the redhead said. When Gabriella “announced” the newsflash of her horniness, it looked like a bomb dropping inside the villa, with both Stella and Carmen’s chins dropping in harmony.

“I cannot believe you said that!” Carmen scream, astonished.  
“Yes, I said that. I admit that looking at it made my pussy wet. So you all will say that you are nuns who don’t get excited seeing porn?”  
“Yes, she is right” Stella agreed. “And anyway, I confess I got wet from those pics. And I believe you got wet too, Carmen, and you are hiding it from us!”  
Carmen tried to deny it in first place, but she suddenly felt her clit tickling. It was sure that the pics also got her into a momentum of sexual excitement, but the anger with the whole situation obscured her from being aware of it.

“Oh, damn, screw it. I must admit that some of these pics turned me on” The dark-haired woman admitted, with her head low, as she felt “sorry”.  
“Well that answers that question, but what we will do? We are all wet here but we can’t solve that?”, Stella said, hoping for a solution to their quandary.  
“I think I have a solution!” Gabriella grinned just before start to put her hands at each woman’s buttocks and squeeze. Both Carmen and Stella were really surprised with the redhead’s boldness.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Stella asked.  
“I have to admit now that I always dreamt of fucking both of you. So, what better time than now?”. Gabriella answered, just before giving a French kiss on Carmen, who tried to move away, but then replied. Stella, watching that scene, caressed her tits and the crotch with her hands, through her clothing. As the redhead stopped to kiss the Latin woman, it was the turn of Stella. Soon, it was kissing and touching.

“I must confess that I always wanted to take off your bikinis in the summer” Stella said to both women, blushing a little.  
“It seems that the ‘old school’ woman isn’t that ‘over’” Carmen joked, causing Gabriella and Stella to giggle.  
“So, how about we go downstairs and enjoy some time before our little darlings arrive. The couch seems a perfect place…” the redhead woman suggested with a wicked smile. The other two moms smiled back agreeing with the idea. In the living room, the women removed all their clothes.

***

“Damn, Gabrielle. Your tits are fucking hot!” Carmen praised as she sucked the redhead’s breasts and nipples, while fingering herself.  
“I never thought you two were so into that shit” Gabrielle said in continued astonishment.  
“You don’t know a lot about our private lives” Stella replied, sucking the other tit of Gabrielle and also fingering her swollen clitoris.  
The mother of Sam was excited and very appalled to see her friends (and also mothers of the friends of their daughter) doing such thing to her. She never thought how it was exciting to fuck with Stella and Carmen at the same time.  
“This is soo nasty…oooh….uhnn….”  
With Gabriella getting pleased, Stella decided to move to more daring things. She crawled to the floor, spread her friend’s legs and started to lick the redhead’s pussy.  
“I always wanted to eat you, Gabriella”  
“So eat me! Eat me like my hubby never did” Sam’s mother ordered, remembering that her husband never was a specialist on “foreplay” (even if in lesbianism oral sex isn’t clearly foreplay).

“Ohhh….fuck…yeah…”

Deciding to also take part in the situation, Carmen made Gabriella lay down on the couch, with Stella using her knees as a stay. The dark-haired lady put her legs around the blonde’s head, so she still could lick the cunny of Gabriella.  
“Ohhh….this feels good…” The redhead moaned.  
“Not yet, dear” Carmen sat on the redhead’s face, giving her vagina to be licked for her. Now, THIS feels good!”.  
Gabriella started the process of licking the brunette, holding and squeezing her thighs and butt.  
“uhhh…yess…lick me…ohh…”  
“Your pussy is good Carmen. I thank heavens on taking this…hmmm…chance to eat it”, complied the redhead.

Engaged on a threesome, Stella, Carmen and Gabriella soon started to feel really naughty about each other. It was kind of groundbreaking going to have a sexual intercourse inside their daughters’ home, as each woman saw the other two as occasion friends, not as close as Clover, Alex and Sam are.

“Uhh…lick me…ohh…”  
“Ohh…fuck…your pussy is hot”

Maybe for not wanting to cum, the women changed positions soon enough. Gabriella and Stella were kissing each other, with the blonde fondling her kissing partner’s tits. Meanwhile, Carmen was licking Gabriella’s spreading pussy.  
“Ohm…Carmen, I want to…hush…lick me all over…uh”, the redhead demanded.  
“I will suck you till you get dry” Carmen replied, getting excited watching the two best friends of her daughter’s moms tongue playing in front of her.  
“I think this is the first time that I feel truly horny since my divorce” Stella said affirmatively, groping the body of Gabriella.  
“You know…hmm…I always wanted to give you a present, like a stripper or a male escort so you don’t feel so sorry for being divorced” Gabriella explained.  
“And why didn’t you do that?”  
“I don’t know, maybe because I was afraid of your reaction. But now, I will give it more than a go”, said the redhead.  
“So, I believe we should change positions” Carmen thought, moving the two ladies off the couch. Stella then sat on the couch’s back, with her legs spread, giving to Gabriella a full vision of her crotch. The redhead then knelt down on the couch, performing cunnilingua on her new found lover. Carmen found a position under the redhead, with the pussy now on the Latin mom’s face, giving her the opportunity to suck the cunt of Gabriella.

And it seemed Carmen was pretty much into returning the pleasure Sam’s mom gave to her. The brunette lapped fast that vagina, using the tip of the tongue to arouse Gabriella’s clit. Soon, she used her hands to squeeze and spank the redhead’s ass cheeks.

“So, do you like it? Do you like it, you nasty bitch? Huh? Do you like it when I eat you and spank your nasty butt?” Carmen asked, with wicked and dominating tone..  
“I like it Carmen! Uhh…ohh….auch!”, it was the answer.  
“Want me to lick your pussy and finger your ass, bitch?”  
“Oh yes! I want you to fuck my nasty ass…” Gabriella ordered, while rubbing her fingers against Stella’s labia.  
“You are fucking naughty, Gabriella. I never thought you were fond of this”, said, a bit surprised, Clover’s mother.  
“Thing is my husband…uh…ah…only did right the basics. I wanted for years for him to get…ohh…that nasty with me”, replied the redhead, while Carmen inserted her index finger into her tight butt hole, and started to fuck.

“Ohhhh…..yes….”

The squeals on being ass fucked were so good and a bit painful that Gabriella moved away from Stella’s pussy. The blonde held her head, making the redhead still get close to her slit and please her;

“Ahh…yes…fuck…”  
“Ohhh…ah….”  
“Uh…fuck me…oh…uhh….yes”

The women were so horny that they were avoiding orgasm just to avoid having to stop. Soon, the girls were constantly changing positions, and fucking in a manner that they could be mistaken as true lesbians.  
Next one was Stella and Carmen rubbing their pussies against each other. Gabriella moved her groin onto Stella’s face and made the blonde eat her. The Latin woman got very excited on seeing that.  
“This reminds me that I had in mind to have a threesome with my husband and other woman”, she said, very much to “please” her partners, who both loved to see such sharing of secrets.  
“Wow. So, where did you hide that inside the prude woman of minutes ago?” Stella asked  
“I don’t know” Carmen answered.  
“Please, could there be less talking and more banging? Less talk, more fucking!”” Gabriella demanded attention of the girls on the sex.  
“OK” Both replied, somewhat annoyed at the demanding tone of the redhead. They had completely forgotten about their little darling daughters, as they got down and dirty.

Meanwhile…

“Look, there’s home!” Alex shouted, pointing to the backyards of their villa.  
“Nice” Clover said. “Let’s just do the landing better this time, girls.”  
“It wasn’t my fault! The wind made us land on Mandy’s garden” Sam protested, remembering the last parachute landing after a successful WOOHP mission.  
“Come on girls, let’s not fight. Here, we are finally close now” The brunette teenager said, as the spies used their skydiving abilities to land their colorful parachutes (with a flower and colored in the respective color of uniform) on the poolside floor, which was accomplished with more than a little finesse.  
“Right on time!” Clover smiled as she removed her pack to keep her skydiving device inside it, as Sam and Alex did the same. Clover stretched her arms and raised her fist triumphantly. “Mission Accomplished! Let’s spend some nice girl-time together.”  
“Surprised you’re not thinking about boys for once”, Alex giggled.  
Sam seemed a bit worried.  
“I hope we came in time. If our mothers came here before us, they would get really annoyed and well, we would be in major trouble.”  
“They know who we are, Sam” Clover said easily, waving her hands and brushing off her friend’s concern, “So, I think they wouldn’t bother if we are coming home right now to this ‘Mother-Daughter Day thingy.’”  
“And talking about this,” Alex cut into the conversation looking at the house with the lights on and the sound emanating from therein. “It looks like something is happening inside!”  
“WHAT?” Clover screamed, as she began to fear someone had broken in.  
“Oh No! Our moms might be there. Something must be going on!” Sam shouted, as they ran into the villa. The spies entered the villa and made their way their way into the living room.

A surprise awaited them, something they would never have imagined or suspected in a million years.

“Mom, are you? What is going….ON? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” Sam shouted when she and her friend walked inside and met their mothers having the most pleasurable lesbian sex that one could imagine.  
The women immediately stopped and saw their three kids looking at them, more shocked than mad actually.

“Girls…”

 

****

THE END (For Now)

(Wait for the next and final installment of this story, featuring more Totally Spies incest and lesbian mature/young sex ever done in fiction, I guess…)


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the WOOHP spies found out about their mother's sexual rendez-vous at their villa, they decided to join them, and their relationship won't be the same afterwards

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, which is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: F/F, F/f, f/f, F/+, orgy, anal, oral, toy, inc  
Subject: Totally Spies  
Characters involved: Clover/Sam/Alex/Stella/Gabriella/Carmen  
Author: Victor2K 

Totally Spies – Mother Daughter Fun (Part II)

(To get you into the real deal: the spies’ moms went to their house to pay a surprise visit to them. While cleaning, Carmen found a very adult magazine under Alex’s bed. Of course, after some argument, things got hot and they went to fuck in the couch. Then the spies arrived and…well, you will see it)

There was an awkward silence inside that villa. Clover, Alex and Sam had just found their mothers naked, laid on their couch, having sex with each other. Everyone looked at each other as if they had found a dead body or something. The girls had seen many crazy things in their time as WOOHP agents, but this topped them all.

“Girls…err…Girls, you know that its not good manners to come in here without warning,” Stella said, as she and the other women in synchrony motioned themselves to be normally sit, with cushions hastily covering their private parts.  
“Please mom, this will not fool any of us!” Clover replied.  
“Well, I think I can explain what is happening here…” Carmen tried to cool down the weird situation. You could cut the air with a knife.  
“You can start…now!” Alex demanded, her eyes narrowing fiercely.

Carmen, Gabriella and Stella looked at each other, trying to come up with an excuse that would be at least believable. But the trio found that their girls were already big girls enough to not believe in anything fantastic that they might say. So, with their heads low, and thoroughly ashamed of the situation, they had to own up to their daughters.

“Yes, this is the thing…yes; we were…having sex on your couch, girls. You caught us in the good way.” Stella confessed, as Carmen followed with some further explanation.  
“We found a magazine under Alex’s bed and started to…er…discuss about it, but we found each other so excited that we couldn’t avoid it and…well…one thing lead to another.”  
“Yes, we admit that we got horny with each other and we liked it a lot. Sorry girls, but this is the truth and we want to apologize for doing this sort of thing in your house”, Gabriella finished, in a scene which was very reminiscent of the situation where the girls told their mother about their secret job.

Alex, Sam and Clover looked at their mothers and then to each other for a minute, in the most absolute of silences, only to next burst into laughter. None of the three girls understood about what and why they were laughing about.

“What it is so funny about it?” asked Carmen.  
“We told any jokes?” said Stella, not taking the reaction of the spies well; she saw it as some kind of disrespect.  
“Nothing! Is…is…you have, ahem, nothing to worry about this silly thing”, Clover answered, feeling her mother was such a naïve person.  
“Why?” Stella asked yet again.  
“Oh come on! We are too tired to do sex with each other in this same couch that you are” Sam explained to them. The women couldn’t believe in what the redhead teenager said. She told her mother and the mothers of her best friends that they have lesbian sex, like she tells that she brushed her teeth or took the garbage out. To Sam, it was the most normal thing in the world.

“WHAAT?!?!”, was the reaction of the three ladies  
“Yes. Mom, I am sorry for not telling you about it, but it’s like that. I have sex with Clover and Sam. Almost every day to be exact” Alex did not let doubts grow in the mature women’s heads, making the facts crystal clear.   
“B-but h-how?” Carmen asked, feeling like she took a slap in the face  
“Think mom: we are three young girls sharing a same house; we see each other every day, every time. We live in each other’s space, and share everything!”  
“Don’t be so naïve, you three!. I believe you all wondered about our sexual lives, moms always do!”” Clover added.  
“Well, but we all thought that you were into…boys!” Stella said, particularly surprised at how into fucking the bookish Sam was.  
“We are into boys! But we like to get each other as partners as well. Ladies, your daughters are a trio of horny bisexuals”, Sam finished, still seeing her mom with her chin dropped; she could not believe that her pride and joy, so sweet and studious, could be such a horny female; Clover she had always felt was a cockteaser, but Sam? The mothers’ trio couldn’t believe in what they heard: their “little babies” confessed right in front of them that they like to have sex with each other. It was something that they couldn’t comprehend. Confronted by fact that they also went into sex inside their daughters’ home, the idea soon was “accepted”, as the moms did not have the moral high ground.

“So, my little baby girl likes to sleep with her friends. Well, better this than worse stuff”, Stella said, relieved.  
“Look, you don’t need to worry if you get sex right here. We aren’t mad with you. We just would like to be warned first” Sam explained, “Because what’s seen cannot be unseen!” Clover and Alex giggled at Sam’s remark.  
“Eeer…ok then, but we still feel sorry for this. We just let ourselves be guided by our own desires”, Gabriella said, with her head still low and feeling sad.  
“Please, don’t…Eh, well, how about we start that “Mother-Daughter” thing?” asked Alex.  
“But, how do we do that? We are undressed and you are still with the WOOHP uniforms”, puzzled Carmen.  
“Simple!. Clover answered as they pushed the button that makes their spy outfits change into everyday clothing, and they appeared in the nude, just as their moms were.

“What is that? Why are you naked too?” Stella asked, not understanding the need to get naked of the teenage chicks…she thought it would be the other way round.  
“Hello-o! Don’t you think that you will leave without giving us our fair share”, Clover answered, with an evil grin on her face, Alex had a glint in her eye and Sam smiled wryly.  
“D-do y-you mean?”, Carmen asked nervously.  
“Well, you fucked on OUR couch. So, I believe you should let us join your ‘private party’”, Sam explained.  
“Samantha! It’s incest! It’s wrong in all manners!” Gabriella shouted, shocked at her daughter’s filthy mind.  
“Sorry mom, but the girls and I have discussed this for years. Why go out chasing people if we can have people close at hand?”  
“With all due daughterly respect, but…we always found you three hotties. We always discussed a possibility of lesbian incest and we get excited and wet every time we think about it. Me and the girls even did some role-playing with this idea”, the teen brunette explained to her mother and the others. The trio looked then at each other and they agreed with their loved ones.  
“Well. I think something like that can’t hurt. Anyway, we are all good and healthy. Not mentioning this is somehow arousing” Carmen thought, followed by the blonde and redhead Milfs.  
“It seems much better than our idea of ‘Mother-Daughter Day’” Gabriella pondered.  
“Well, if you all let us join…” The redhead teen said, as they approached to their respective mother to give them a passionate kiss. At first, the idea of forbidden temptation left the women all annoyed, but soon this melted and was replaced by a most pleasurable sensation, one they had never felt with each other. Indeed, this felt even better than the three Milfs felt with each other.

The mothers and daughters kissed…their tongues interlocking and their bodies close together. Stella led Clover to a couch and sat down, her daughter eagerly moving between her thighs. Gabriela grabbed her daughter’s ass and squeezed it, before ordering the redhead to “open wide for momma”. Sam obeyed.  
Carmen pressed Alex against a settee, before spinning her daughter round and bending her over, spreading the latin spy’s ample bum cheeks.

 

“Oh yes, Clover! Go on, eat my pussy!, shouted Stella, with her daughter munching her genitals and pleasing the mature blonde greatly at one end of the couch. “Ohh…that feels good”  
“Mom, you have a delectable pussy. I wonder on how you kept this away from me” Clover replied, in between tasting her mother’s juiciness.  
“You never said it…”  
“I say it the same”. Gabriella comments, while fingering Sam’s pussy. Sam’s legs were wide open, with mother on her knees in the middle. “I did not set out to do this yet I am getting more excited!”  
“Ohh…yes…mom..fuck me…put that finger inside…ohh…”, it was everything that Sammy could say at that time, as she surrendered to her mother’s firm, controlling fingers. Sam was helpless as Gabriella probed and stuffed her like a pro.  
Meanwhile, at the other end, Carmen lapped Alex’s pussy, who was eagerly giving her ass to her own mother. The teenage Latin was squirming under the teasing tongue of her mother..  
“Ohh mama…yes…ohh..si…si…ohh..uhh”, moaned Alex, mixing English with Spanish language.  
“Uhh…dear, but what a cunt you have…”, praised Carmen, proceeding to lick her daughter.  
The pleasure begun to get hard as the six-piece orgy escalated. The room filled with the sound of licking, pumping, slurping, and the whimpers and groans of the assorted females.

Now it was two trios formed: on the left side, Clover, Alex and Stella. The Latin teenager was laid on the couch, with Stella moving to her head, sitting on her in order to make Alex lick her. While that transpired, Clover moved her mouth onto Alex’s exposed pussy, setting about giving her friend a good licking.  
“Uhhh…ah….”  
“Yes! Yes! Alex, uhh…lick me…oh..”  
“uhnn..yes…ohh...Clover…aah…”  
“Aah…that’s it Clover…lick her while she…ooooh…Licks me…unnnh!”

On other side, it was Carmen, Gabriella and Sam. With legs wide open, Gabriella sit on the couch, as Sam put herself in position to eat her, ever the dutiful daughter. Below her crotch was Carmen, holding and gripping the young redhead’s ass and eating and fingering her.

“Uhh…yes…ah…”

“Ahh…Samantha…uhhh…I never thought you were such a minx”  
“I can be better than this, mom”, Sam replied.  
“Your daughter’s ass and pussy are delicious, Gabriella. She’s nice and tight; we’re going to have such fun with her!”

The moms were getting seriously entertained by this stuff. Stella moaned at each skilled attack of Alex’s tongue in her vagina, while watching her daughter fingering and eating her best friend. Meanwhile, Carmen and Gabriella were getting along with Sam, who had become the filling in a “mom sandwich”.

“Who would have known that THIS is the best way to get closer to your daughter?” Clover’s mother observed with a big smile.

After a few minutes, Sam, her pussy still drenched and throbbing from Carmen’s probing and licking, left the group and appeared with a pink bag in her hands. The redhead teen opened it, showing the very special content of the bag; a good assortment of dildos, vibrators and strap-ons, which nearly shocked their moms.

“What the fuck! You girls have all of these ‘toys’?” Carmen shouted, with an astonished face.  
“Why didn’t you tell my anything about this?” Stella said firmly, also inquiring for an answer.  
“Isn’t it a good thing telling your mother that you own dildos?” Clover answered matter of factly.  
“Anyway”, Gabriella said. “I think now I know where I can get some help when I am alone!”  
The women giggled.

To start with, Sam picked a white dildo, pretty much pen-shaped, with average size. She showed it to the crew and asked if someone wanted to be the first to use it. Clover, of course, was the first to manifest.  
“Me! Me! Me!”  
Everyone in the room made an unsurprised face about Clover’s demand, her cockteasing, horny ways were known before this day. Then Samantha asked the blonde to sit and spread her legs, which she quickly did. Then the redhead inserted the dildo into Clover’s pussy, being replied by moans at each thrust.  
“Ohh…uh…yeahh…oooh that’s goood”

Carmen took a long and thick 17cm (6,69 inches) dildo and looked at Sam’s pleasing ass. She then reached to the redhead’s butt, spanked and squeezed her a little and then assertively put the toy inside the pussy of the redhead. Following that action, she started to lick the asshole of Samantha. Carmen was determined to make Sam’s pussy and ass her property.

Gabriella was the next one to look for a toy. She took from the bag a green strap-on, which sported the WOOHP badge on it, which she logically assumed it belonged to Sam. She put on the toy and ordered Stella to get into doggy position, with Alex’s crotch ‘facing’ her. The mature redhead started to screw Stella, while the blonde one moved to lick Alex’s cunt.

“Ohhh… yes…fuck her mommy!”

“Ahh…”

“Yes..fuck…ohh..”

“Ahhh…uhh…Stella….”

Through that night, the debauchery got far, far nastier than ever planned. Now there were only strapons. At one side of the couch, Stella was giving Clover a good ride with the teen’s blonde own strap-on, thrusting the fake cock inside her pussy.  
“Take this, you slut!” The mature blonde screamed, as she impaled her daughter, to the annoying surprise of all on the couch, as much as for her. Stella personally hated when people told her stuff about Clover’s personal life, especially sex matters. She became furious and felt violent towards people if she heard that Clover was a slut. But at that moment, saying such words, Clover’s mother got the deal that her little girl was, in fact, “slutty”. And this wasn’t that bad. Deep down, Stella had always known that Clover was a total slut, a cocksucking, pussy eating, slapper. Now she accepted, it, she realized the joys of having your own daughter as a fucktoy.

“Ohhh…mommy…yes…fuck your slutty child…oohhh!”

Stella gripped her “pretty little whore”, and then mercilessly thrust forward hard and fast with the fake cock, making her little girl squeal.  
“OOOOHHH! UUUGGNNH! OH GOD!”

Stella smiled wickedly, “Plenty more where that came from, my sweet little fuck princess!”

As for the other mom/daughter duos, the situation was barely the same. In the middle, Sam and Gabriella were experiencing a quite different thing. It was the teenage redhead who was screwing her mom, making her bounce on the toy.

“Uh…Samantha…uh…this pleases me a lot…”

“Me too, mom, me too…” Sam replied.

On the other half, another mom-fucking-daughter experience. Carmen lubed her strap on and decided to get inside Alex’s asshole, where the Latin mother was surprised to find that she wasn’t virgin anymore there.

“Alex, who fucked your ass? I mean…you don’t seem to be the anal type.”

“Well…it was Clover”, Alex replied, matter-of-factly.

“Clover??” Carmen asked again, unbelievable to the fact.

“But I asked her to do it. I thought if I lost my anal virginity with a girl, it couldn’t be so bad”, the latin teen explained, which by the way, relieved Carmen, as Clover, despite her sluttiness, was more worthy of trust than any random boy.

Carmen then proceeded to fuck her daughter’s asshole. Soon, there were only the noises of thrusts and moans, with each fucking becoming thorough and vigorous.

“Mooom…fuck…moom…fuck me…ohh.”

“Clover, dear. I will do you as no other boy did you…Momma’s not going to show you any mercy.”

“Uhh…Sammmy…ahh…” Gabriella bounced on her redhead pride and joy, humping and grinding on her sexy “little Sam”.

“Mooom…uhh”

“Fuck my assshhh…ohh..ohh” Alex was stretched, stuffed, and pounded in the ass by her mother.

“Alex, your ass is the best!” Carmen was not just proud of Alex, she was proud of her ass, too.

As the song says, “the heat is on”, and so were the six women into the heat. They were hotter than the sun, hotter than a super nova, even. The night went on and on, as every single coupling and “somes” were made by the group, in just about every combination imaginable. Clover’s favourite was when every one of the mothers screwed her on a triple penetration gangbang, as Sam and Alex were doing sixty-nine.   
Alex also was entertained as Clover fucked her ass madly while she was licking Stella’s pussy, while in another perverted situation Carmen was sandwiched by another pair, this time Gabriella and Sam.

Many perverted games were also played, in one instance, the moms wore strap-ons and ordered their daughters to kneel before them and show how good they are at sucking cock, with the moms giving firm instructions. At one point the six females all got on their hands and knees, and formed a circle, so all were licking ass and pussy simultaneously. They also took photos of the fucking and sucking perversion, one of which involved Sam being held upside down by her spread ankles by Gabriella and Stella while Clover and Alex licked and fingered her pussy and asshole (their free hands were between Gabriella’s and Stella’s legs, fingering them). While this was being done to her, Sam had to suck Carmen’s strap-on.

Every single girl fucked the other five more than once and got lots of opportunities to do everything. It was a free for all. So, the orgasmic moves sure enough appeared, and it rocked the house.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…yess….ah…”

“Fuckk…yes…ohh”

“Yes…oh My God! Yes!”

“Fuuuckk…yess…”  
“OOOH FUUUUUCKKKK!”

“Oh my…oh I’m cummmming mom, I’m cumming!”

The girls did not come once, not twice, not thrice, but lots of times, so many that they lost count. It was like some gate had opened and the pleasures of a garden were shown to them, its sights and smells, its ambience introducing them to a whole new world of sensations and sensuality. The mothers and their spy daughters did reach the climax for a while before the sexual odyssey drew to a natural conclusion, with all the participants tired and smiling at each other.

***

NOT MUCH LATER…

The sextet was tired and laid on the couch, all sweaty and covered with each other’s love juices. Each mother embraced their respective daughter and cuddled them. They were closer than they had ever been.

“Oh, this was amazing!” Stella smiled.  
“Don’t tell me. I still can’t believe I actually l had sex with my daughter and enjoyed it!” Gabriella agreed.  
“Oh Mom, you are so lovely” Sam cheered  
“Anyway, it looks like we still have our “Mother-Daughter Day” thing, doesn’t it?” Clover asked.  
“But THIS was the Mother-Daughter Day, Clover” Her mom replied with a smile.  
“What?”  
“It looks like we found a nice thing to do at our “Mother-Daughter Day”, Clover”, Alex said, to which everyone agreed.  
“And when’s it going to be the next?” Carmen asked, curious as to what the moms had planned.  
“Well, it can be any day, as long as the girls don’t mind on calling us for some ‘fun’”, Gabriella explained.  
“Of course we want to call you to do that. In whatever place we can fuck our moms and still be loved by them”, Clover commented.  
“Oh Clover”, Stella said before she and the other mothers hugged the naked bodies of their daughters and kissed their foreheads.

THE END

***


End file.
